


Reunited

by TeVorsa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Australia AU, Best Friends, Collage, Depression, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Iwaizumi/Original Female Character, Mental Breakdown, Oikawa/Original Female Charater - Friendship, Old Friends, POV Original Female Character, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Tags are a little sad but I promise it's cute, old flame, old friends reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeVorsa/pseuds/TeVorsa
Summary: It's been 3 years since the injury, 3 years since she'd been forced to move away and leave her life and friends behind. Now in UNI and still trying to move on. What happens when her mum reunite with one of theirs? And what happens when one of them shows up on her doorstep? Will she be able to finally let the past go? Will her old friends reconnect? Or will an old flame bloom again"
Kudos: 2





	1. First Week

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story guys, please be nice :) Any comments are appreciated, especially things about what I can improve on! This is a little different, I'm Australian so I've written this as if the characters are also in Australia, it's much easier to write if it's based in my own country. This story will be a slow burn romance so I'm sorry about that but there will be eventual smut :P but I really hope you guys like it :D

It was the first day of University and she couldn’t have been more nervous. It has been just over 3 years since she’d had any real friends and her social skills were… Lacking, she was as introverted as introverts come. Although she’s not really like that, there was once a time when she was always smiling a time when she was so happy that nothing really mattered to her, she didn’t have a big circle of friends but the friends she did have were the best she could have ever asked for and she didn’t think she would ever find bonds like that again. As she walked through the doors of her first class in her new Uni she wondered what those old friends of hers would be up to these days.

“Good morning, my names Nicole, I’ll be your teacher," A tall blonde woman said as she entered the classroom.

“Huh... uhh Good morning! I’m Vorsa, it’s nice to meet you.” She replied as she shook her new teacher's hand.

“Likewise, take a seat wherever,” Nicole said gesturing to the desks before her.

Many things were different from a high school classroom and yet still very much the same, there were three rows of desks, but each row was just one long desk. She took a seat in the second row at the end by the window of the left side of the room, she took out her laptop and opened her notes ready for class.

The first classes were mostly introductions and there was a lot of people, some tried to talk to her and Vorsa just politely… ignored them. She wasn’t there to make friends not that she actually knew how to anyways, the friends she made in high school were introduced to her by the friends she’d known since before even primary school and other then those four she’d never had any other friends and if she was being honest she didn’t really want any other friends.

It’s been 3 years since she last saw them and she knew her mum was right, she shouldn’t let herself get caught up in the past but she’s simply never been able to forget them, and the multiple photo boards and albums in her room will prove that fact.

The first day of classes went by slowly and painfully, too many people and too many names to remember. By the time she got back to her apartment she was exhausted both mentally and socially, she just wanted her bed. She was just finishing her dinner when her phone rang.

“Uuugghhh, mum didn’t I tell you I wouldn’t want to talk after today, I’m exhausted,” She said as she picked up her phone.

“Yes I know I’m sorry hun, but… well, I thought you might want to know, today I had some business in our old home town and I ran into someone, do you remember those boys you were friends with when you were young?”

“Of course I do… what about them?” Vorsa answered as she put her plate away into the dishwasher, her tone a little harsher then she'd intended. She decided to wait for her roommate to get home and have dinner before turning it on.

“Well I ran into one of their mothers today while I was out for lunch, it was Toru’s mum, remember Toru Oikawa?” Vorsa’s mum explained.

“Yeah… I remember him…”

“Well, his mother was telling me that the boys were both doing well and off at Uni now just like you and she also said that the other one, what was his name… Hajime was it, well apparently, he’s moved out to an area close to where you’re living right now. We decided to go out for lunch tomorrow as well to catch up some more and I was wondering if you’d like me to give her your contact details for her son so you can… reconnect?”

Vorsa wasn’t sure how to react, it’s not like it’s all that surprising for her to run into someone they use to know when she visits their old home town but… it’s just that Vorsa had been so miserable since moving away and leaving her friends behind that to think she could reconnect even to just one of them was something she couldn’t quite wrap her head around.

“Vorsa Hun, I know it’s been a long time and it must be hard for you since you’ve had trouble making friends since we moved away, but I think this will be good for you, you need friends in your life Vorsa, I’m worried about you.”

“Mum, I’ve told you a million times, I’m just fine on my own, but… I wouldn’t mind if you did, but mum I’m really tired so I’m going to bed.”

“Okay goodnight honey,” as she hung up the phone Vorsa flung herself into her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

“Hmm, I wonder if Oikawa will actually contact me, it has been three years he probably doesn’t even remember my name,” were her last thoughts as she fell asleep.

The next day she could hardly concentrate on her classes, her conversation with her mother the night before was still weighing on her mind, she took as many notes as possible knowing full well that she wouldn’t be able to actually remember anything from class and would have to study it again tonight.

When lunch came around she found herself at one of the many coffee carts scattered around campus. She ordered the same she always had, a regular iced mocha with whipped cream. As she waited she couldn’t help but think about the fact that right now her mum was out having lunch with Oikawa’s mum, oh how Vorsa missed her as well. Vorsa spent as much time in Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s houses as she did her own as they were growing up, and their parents were like second and third families to her. She was shaken out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called by the barista, she took her coffee and found a nice quiet tree to sit under and read a book until her next class.

Once again the day went by very slowly and once she got home and had eaten dinner she went over her notes from class and then readied for bed. Before falling into bed, she checked her phone,

*no new messages*

Maybe Oikawa really didn’t remember her.

The week went by slowly and she was getting tired and kind of homesick not that that feeling was anything new, she’d been getting homesick since she moved away from her home town 3 years ago.

She wasn’t speaking to her mum as much as she usually would, she’s been too tired and too drained to deal with all her mother’s positivity, and after getting her hopes up about Oikawa she really didn’t want to deal with her mother.

It was Friday night and she was so thankful for the weekend, two days to lock herself in her room and ignore the world, and bury herself into her books.

There was a knock on the door, meh, Jade was home Vorsa decided to leave her roommate to deal with it.


	2. Iwa's First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of Uni but in Iwaizumi's POV

University, it was his first day but Iwaizumi wasn’t at all nervous, it wasn’t much different from high school, just more work. The day went by pretty quickly and Iwaizumi was lucky enough to find a roommate who was also attending the same Uni so he already had a friend to talk to but if he was being completely honest not having Oikawa and those other two idiots around all the time was making him feel like something was missing, that was especially true when volleyball practise came around, getting used to a new setter after working with that Loserkawa for so long was proving more difficult then he’d thought it would.

His second day of university something interesting happened, he’d gone to grab some coffee from the same cart he’d found the day before and he’d noticed a girl standing there waiting for her coffee and he couldn’t help but think that she looks familiar. He’d ignored the feeling thinking it was nothing but then he heard a name, the barista called out the name “Vorsa” and the same girl answered and took the coffee thanking the barista, and she walked off with a thick book in hand.

 _“Coffee… and a book, that’s definitely her,”_ he thought as she walked away.

Vorsa, how long had it been since he’d seen her, about 3 years. What’s she doing here? Does she go here too? Or is she just visiting a friend or something? Will she recognize me if I try and talk to her? Does she even remember who I am?

A hundred thoughts went through his head, just seeing her for a minute brought back so many memories, both good and bad. He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice coming up beside him.

“If you’re gonna check out girls at least be subtle about it,” it was his roommate, Ash. That’s when he realised he’d been staring at her and watching her walk away. As Ash neared he held out a coffee to Iwaizumi and said,

“Though can’t really blame you, look at those hips go, she’s hot. Hmm, not my type though, certainly didn’t take you for a guy who liked the bookworm type of girl?” Iwaizumi lightly punched his roommate in the arm as he took a sip from his coffee, black with one sugar.

“I wasn’t checking her out. I think, well she’s someone I used to know growing up, haven’t seen her for about three years. She’s certainly… grown.” He said taking another sip.

“Ah! So you were looking!” Ash teased and lightly punched Iwaizumi right back.

“Well, why didn’t you go say hi?”

“It took me a while to recognise her, by the time I did she was leaving, and besides she probably won’t recognise me anyway,” He replied and turning on his heel walking back towards the building.

“Hmm, well you won’t know that for sure unless you talk to her, besides you can’t let an opportunity like that go like I said not my type but she’s hot, you gotta claim that before somebody else does,” Ash said, laughing.

“Claim that? Your level of respect for women is truly inspiring,” Ash just laughed in response.

“But your right, I should talk to her, hopefully, I’ll run into her again soon, I’ll keep an eye out.”

Over the week he saw her every day, same time, same place, it seems she’s built herself a routine, same old Vorsa then. But he was always just those few minutes late and by the time he reached the cart himself she’d already gotten her coffee and was walking away, he tried calling out to her but she always had headphones on. On Thursday, he’d gotten there just as she was grabbing her coffee, iced coffee it looked like, he walked into her path and tried to get her attention but she’d just sidestepped around him and kept walking, not even looking up from her book. She’d either not noticed he was trying to get her attention personally or simply become accustomed to ignoring those around her.

That night Iwaizumi got a text from another childhood friend of his, Toru Oikawa. He was going over some notes from class when his phone went off.

**_* Hey Iwa :D you’ll never guess what my mum told me! Do you remember Vorsa? Well, my mum ran into her mum and they had lunch together and apparently, Vorsa lives in an area near you! Can you believe that?! Anyways Vorsa’s mum gave my mum Vorsa’s contact details and her address who then gave it to me and I figured since you’re not far from where she lives I’d give it to you so you could either call her or go surprise her or something. *_ **

****

Along with that message came an attached photo of a slip of paper with a phone number and an address.

**_* I appreciate it, but it wasn’t really necessary, I’ve actually already seen her, turns out she’s enrolled in the same university as me, I haven’t spoken to her yet though, I’ll let you know what happens, thanks though. *_ **

Tomorrow, He’d speak to her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and/or suggestions are appreciated :D


	3. Hey V (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hated this kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short one, but there are two parts and if I put them together it's just a little bit too long, enjoy!

It was Friday night and Vorsa was reading her favourite book on the bay window seat in her bedroom when there was a knock on the front door of their apartment, she decided she'd had enough social interaction this past week to last her six months, so she'd let her roommate deal with it. There was some muffled talking as Jade answered the door and they spoke for a few minutes before footsteps neared and Jade flung open her bedroom door, causing Vorsa to drop her book.

"There's someone here to see you!" She said as she entered the room, completely uninvited.

"Come on Jade, you could've knocked, and please not so loud," how she'd ended up with such a loud and over the top friendly roommate, even Vorsa still didn't really know.

"And I highly doubt that in case you haven't noticed I don't get out much there's no way whoever that is, is here for me, nobody even knows I live her except my mum and she's still in my home town." Vorsa finished, picking up her book again. Jade just giggled as she usually does.

"Sorry Vor! But seriously this guy specifically asked for you by name, he said 'Hi, I'm here looking for Vorsa Storm?' He seemed kinda nervous to be honest it was kinda cute, he's really good looking guy, you should get out there," 

"Yeah, I'd really rather not, and I told you not to call me that!" was all she said in reply, maybe a little too harshly. This guy asked for her by her full name, who was he and how did he know to find her here? Vorsa started to get a bit jittery, she hated this kind of thing, actually, she hated any kind of social interaction. She just wasn't good at it and it freaked her out, she couldn't understand how it came so easily to other people. Her biggest problem was eye contact, looking directly into other peoples eyes just made her uncomfortable and knowing that others were looking at her and into her eyes made her even more so.

"Well that's just rude you know," Jade said stalking over to her and taking her book, she tossed the book onto the table beside Vorsa and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Come on now! you shouldn't keep guests waiting" Jade said and she forced Vorsa out of her dark bedroom and toward the front door.

"Oi! cut it out! You're gonna make me lose my page!" Vorsa protested as she was pushed toward the half-closed front door. Vorsa contemplated whether or not she should find a new roommate, but then that just meant even more social interactions, more fake smiles and being overly and unnecessarily nice to strangers she didn't even like, and even more interviews and then moving again. Once she realised Jade wasn't letting her get out of this Vorsa accepted her fate, she sighed loudly making sure both this guy on the other side of the door and Jade who was walking back to her own bedroom heard it. She took a deep sharp breath and reached for the doorknob with a shaky hand, opening the door she spoke softly.

"uh... Can I help y--" Her eyes widened and her chest tightened. This guy was...


	4. Hey V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so nervous?

Iwaizumi's POV

Today was going to slow, last night he'd told Oikawa that he'd speak to her today but he'd decided that now that he had her address maybe he'd surprise her tonight after classes were way over. The same as usual he'd found her at the coffee cart at lunchtime, getting some sort of iced coffee, most likely a mocha she always liked those and then walking away in the same direction as usual with her nose buried in a book. She hasn't changed much at all from what he could tell from afar. 

As soon as he got home he showered and started looking through his wardrobe for something nice to wear before soon being interrupted by his nosey roommate. 

"Hey mate, Watcha doing?" Ash said sneaking up behind him.

"Dude! I told you not to do that, scared the crap outta me," Ash just laughed. and asked again what he was doing.

"Well, I'm going to see that girl I told you about, the one I knew a while back and haven't seen for 3 years, just trying to figure what to wear." He replied.

"Ooooo, like a date?" Ash said raising his eyebrows. "Shut up, no I wanna surprise her, that is if she even recognises me, she doesn't know I'm coming." 

"Oh that's cool, let me help, I reckon I'm pretty good at this kinda thing." He said with a big blinding smile and a wink.

After about half an hour of looking through outfits, Ash finally decided on what he thought Iwaizumi should wear. He'd opted for a casual but stylish outfit, and Ash was extremely pleased with himself. Grey jeans with a black button-up shirt, a dark red hoodie and a cyan beanie.

"Is the beanie really necessary?" Iwaizumi said raising one eyebrow at his roommate.

"Well no, but it looks great," Ash replied with a smile and a thumbs-up, "there's no way she'll be able to resist you," he added with a wink.

"I already told you that's not the point." Iwaizumi said with a scowl. 

"Yeah yeah, whatever, just get going, you don't want to get there too late," Ash said practically shooing Iwaizumi from his own room.

Fifteen minutes later and Iwaizumi was at her from the door, nervous and sweaty, as he had been the whole walk there, not 100 percent sure why.

"Why am I so nervous, I've known this girl since I was like 5 or something, it's not like she's going to judge me unless she's changed drastically in the last three years" He was mumbling to himself outside her door for about a good three minutes before he finally worked up the courage to knock on the door. 

A young girl, about his age, answered the door, "Oh... Uhh hi, I'm here looking for Vorsa Storm? Do I gave the right place?" He said stuttering a little. 

"Hmm, yes this is the right place, but can I ask how you know Vorsa?" The girl said she seemed confused about the fact that he knew Vorsa. His right hand went to the back of his neck nervously, "Actually I'm... an uhh, a childhood friend of hers," she stared at him somewhat suspiciously before saying, "just wait here a sec, I'll go get her," she looked him up and down one last time and then turned on her heel and walked away half closing the door.

So he waited, a minute passed and he heard muffled shouted from inside, words he couldn't make out, then came, "Oi! cut it out! You're gonna make me lose my page!" Definitely sounded like Vorsa, suddenly he got even more nervous than before, a loud sigh came from behind the door, almost forced as if she wanted him to hear it. Then the door opened again.

"uh... Can I help y--" He saw her eyes widen and her chest seemed to stop altogether. Well, at least that meant she recognised him, right? She seemed to have stopped breathing, as if releasing that breath meant he'd disappear. 

"He-" he stuttered, and his hand found the back of his neck once again. He paused to take a breath, then met her eyes, still wide with shock. He gave her a soft smile and said.

"Hey V." 


	5. This is real.

She stopped breathing, she just held in her breath, she couldn’t let herself release it, she couldn’t help but feel like if she did this whole image would just go up in a puff of smoke. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t blink, if she did it would end, it would go away, he… would go away.

She’d imagined this, countless times. Hajime Iwaizumi, showing up at her doorstep hand on the back of his neck, an old nervous habit of his, and he’d say those words, those same words he’s said a million times, “Hey V” That nickname he’d given her because he had trouble pronouncing her name when they were children. The same two words he’d say every single time they’d see each other.

Her knees buckled and weakened, suddenly she was staring at the ground, strong arms bracing her, one on her shoulder and the other on her hip. Her hands gripped fabric, a shirt, his shirt, this is real this was really happening. She released a shuddered breath, and a broken sob came out with it. Tears pooled in her eyes and came down her cheeks in streams, she couldn’t stop them.

“I… Iwa...” She tried but nothing really came out. He simply moved his hand from her shoulder to her chin and forced her head up to look at him. He smiled and giggled slightly.

“Missed me that much huh?” He said, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his strong arms around her he squeezed tightly, he added, “well… I missed you too.” Her grip on his shirt tightened as she quietly sobbed into him. He looked up to see the girl who had answered the door walkout from what looked like a bedroom. Her eyes were wide with shock, “So like, you actually know him Vor? You actually know… like real humans?” She said as she came up behind them. Iwaizumi just raised an eyebrow at her and said, “You know, she really doesn’t like that nickname.” Loosening his grip on her he pulled away somewhat reluctantly. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, still crying a bit she laughed slightly as she faced her roommate.

“The names Jade Brown, by the way, I’m Vor’s roommate, it’s nice to meet you…” She said gesturing for him to answer with his name. “Hajime Iwaizumi, likewise, and seriously though, don’t call her that.” He said as he turned back to face Vorsa, his right hand still on the small of her back, strong and supporting her as if she might fall again.

“Hmm…” Jade replied with a confused eyebrow raised. “We have pizza?” Was all she said as she turned away and walked into the kitchen. He just looked to Vorsa for confirmation. Still teary and unable to speak she just tugged on his arm and pulled him farther into the apartment, he whirled and pushed the door closed behind them.

But he wasn’t pulled into the kitchen after Jade, but rather Vorsa pulled him towards an open door to a separate room before moving behind him and pushing him inside then going to the kitchen.

“Just let us catch up privately first okay? It’s been a little over three years since I last saw him.” She said smiling to herself as she grabbed two of the pizza boxes and a loaf of garlic bread. “I’ve never seen you smile like that,” Jade said laughing, “Fine keep him to yourself for now, but I expect to be properly introduced pretty soon okay? Also, can I ask, what’s wrong with the nickname?” As Vorsa walked back towards where she left Iwaizumi, she said, “Okay fine if you’re really gonna be my roommate for a few years then I guess you should get to know him, and… the nickname, it was what my father use to call me.” She said before disappearing behind the door.

Vorsa entered the bedroom to find Iwaizumi standing by her desk looking up at the wall, at the three different photo boards that she’d stuck on the wall above her desk. “You know, I didn’t realise we took this many photo’s, I know we all took a whole lot in high school, but I don’t remember most of these, and I didn’t realise you’d kept them all.” He turned and smiled at her. Considering how lonely and miserable she’d been the past couple years, that smile might as well have been the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

“Well… they’re all very important memories to me, considering” was her reply as she placed the pizza and garlic bread on her bed and sat down. He pulled his gaze from the photo boards and focused on her, “So your roommate, she seemed pretty surprised that I knew you, and well that you knew, how’d she put it, _real humans_ ” He said as he walked towards her and sat down on the bed across from her on the other side of the pizza. She laughed a bit nervously and began fiddling with her fingers.

“Well, I’m… I’m a pretty anti-social person, I always try to keep to myself, I’ve been like that since I moved” She said tucking her hair behind her ear, an old nervous habit of her own.

“Well I guess you always were, but to me, you never seemed that way since the three of us were so close, I always noticed when we were at school though, you never socialised with anyone else aside from Oikawa and I, that changed in high school of course when we met Makki and Mattsun, but you never would have spoken to them if we hadn’t introduced you and then outside of the four of us you never spoke to anyone else, and when you moved? Were you adopted by any other extroverts?” He finished with a laugh.

“No, I wasn’t, honestly after I moved… Well, actually I haven’t had any other friends since.” Vorsa answered picking up pizza from the box in front of her. “Not one? But you’re such a lovable person! How could that be true! Hang on is that why you reacted the way you did when you saw me, because since me and the other three you’ve had no one else?” He said with such softness you wouldn’t think possible for someone who usually had a scowl on his face. Picking up his own piece of pizza, meat lovers pizza, another thing that hadn’t changed about her he noticed, carnivore till the end. He also noticed how she practically inhaled that slice of pizza.

“I uhhh… I guess I just have trouble talking to people I don’t know really well, but you already knew that what I wanna know is how you found my address?” She said going for another slice of pizza.

“Oh right, I’ve actually seen you at the University, I go there as well, I noticed you at the coffee cart by the art building on the first day and I’ve seen there every day since, I’ve tried to get your attention multiple times but you’ve always got your headphones on and your nose in a book,” He paused to gesture to the book on the small table by the window, “And as for your address well actually Oikawa gave it to me, your mum gave it to his mum who gave it to him who gave it to me, so I thought I’d come to surprise you.”

“Oh, you go to my Uni? Well, I’ll have to remember to look up when I’m at the coffee cart from now on huh” She said giggling, “Sorry about that… Hang on, so my details did get to Oikawa then?”

“Huh, uh yeah?” He replied, confused at her angry expression,

“You’re telling me! That that son of a bitch has had my number and my address for a week and hasn’t contacted me!!”


	6. YOU LITTLE!!

“That Prick! He gave you my address and number, so I know he remembers who I am! What the hell?!” She shouted jumping off the bed to stalk around the room in a rant.

“Well maybe he’s ju---” Iwaizumi started but was cut off by Vorsa.

“Don’t you defend him!” She yelled pointing an accusing finger at her friend. 

“I understand that he’s probably busy with uni and everything but so are we! So are you and yet here you are, he could have at least texted me! He seemed to have the time the text you! Seeing as he was the oNE THAT YOU GAVE MY ADDRESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

Vorsa was pacing around the room while she ranted, Iwaizumi put his pizza down as he got to his feet and neared her. He gripped her shoulders and brought his face close to hers, he was laughing as he said,

“I see you’ve still got that quick temper of yours.” She just pouted and turned her gaze to the floor. “Want me to give you his number so you can yell at him yourself?” One corner of her mouth turned upward and her eyes twinkled mischievously. She ran to the table by the window and picked up her phone that was resting by the book she was currently reading. He saved both Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s phone numbers into her phone, then she pressed call.

He had just finished eating dinner when his phone rang. “Huh? A video call… Hang on this number it’s…” Oikawa ran to his room and jumped onto his bed, and as soon as he answered the call, he immediately regretted it.

“BEEN BUSY HAVE WE!” was all he needed to hear before he started cringing and he almost hung up the phone right then. He remembered her temper all too well, being on the receiving end of it more times than he could count, her and Iwaizumi were alike in that aspect. Though he couldn’t help but smile when he saw her face come onto the screen, her familiar purple-dyed hair and brown eyes.

“SO! Iwa tells me you were the one to give him my number and address. Sooo my mum met with yours on Tuesday, so you would have been given my details then, and yet… for some reason, I HAVEN’T HEARD FROM YOU? WHAT’S WITH THAT OINKS?!?”

Oikawa could see Iwaizumi in the background of the video call just laughing at him, laughing at the old nickname he hadn’t heard since Vorsa moved away three years ago.

“I, uhh” was all he got out before Vorsa yelled again.

“I get that you're busy with uni, so am I, but you seemed to have the time to give my address out! THE HELL MAN!”

“OKAY! I’m sorry just stop yelling please” Vorsa went quite to give him a chance to explain himself.

“Just uhhh… switch to a voice call okay, I wanna tell you this privately…” Oikawa said stealing a glance at Iwaizumi. So Vorsa did as she was asked and switch the call to a voice call and put the phone to her ear, Iwaizumi decided to stay out of it, not wanting to be the one getting yelled at.

“Okay so,” Oikawa started, “You and Iwaizumi were always particularly close, I wasn’t left out or anything but… well everyone knows, even Makki and Mattsun, that you and Iwa were a little more than just friends,”

“HEY WHA—” She started but was cut off.

“Shh listen, we all knew that Iwa had a crush on you right from primary school and throughout high school, no, not a crush, but like real strong romantic feelings, and even after you moved he never really got over you. It's certainly no secret to me and the other two that you felt the same way about him, and since I knew you weren’t far from him I wanted to let him see you first.” When he finished explaining himself Vorsa stood there in silence, blinking at Iwaizumi, her face slightly red.

“I uhh… Well, you still could have at least texted me you know!” she stuttered, attempting to move the subject away from her. It's not like she was completely unaware of Iwaizumi's feelings for her but she never thought it was anything more than mere infatuation, does he still...? No, this was not the time for that kind of wishful thinking

“Okay, I guess your right I could’ve, I’m sorry V, forgive me?” He said in his usual cheeky tone. Vorsa was still staring at Iwaizumi a little shyly, but she managed to drop her gaze to the floor when he raised on eyebrow at her.

“Fine, I’ll forgive you, as long as you promise to come and see me soon okay oinks?” She said smiling at the ground.

“I promise!” Vorsa flinched and had moved the phone away from her ear a bit.

“Aaaaanyway, I’ll leave you to lovebirds to catch up some more, we'll talk some more tomorrow okay? byyyyyyyyyeee!” Vorsa was about to snap a retort back at him but Oikawa ended the call before she had the chance.

Vorsa growled at her phone then tossed it onto the bed as she sat down to eat more pizza, Iwaizumi just laughed at her.

“As you can see Oikawa hasn’t changed either, still as crappy as ever.”

She just laughed, “It seems that way,” She paused to take a bite of pizza,

“So do you still play?”

“Volleyball? Yeah, I still play, Oikawa, Makki and Mattsun do as well.”

He began telling her all about their high school volleyball team, about how good his teammates were and about becoming the ace. He told her all about their final year of high school, how the just barely missed going to nationals thanks to that kid we knew in primary school, Oikawa’s little protégé, and his new team. He was telling her all about his life after she left and how much they all missed her, she just smiled and ate as she listened and watched.

“So what about you? Do you still play?”

She paused, about to eat a piece of garlic bread, she closed her mouth and put the piece back down. Iwaizumi noticed her sad expression and nudged closer in concern.

“Actually, I ca… I can’t play anymore…”


	7. Her injury

“Actually, I ca… I can’t play anymore…” She was staring at the ground, refusing to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“My knee…” His eyes went wide and he sucked in a sharp breath.

-

He could remember it like it was yesterday, every detail. What was apparently her last ever netball game.

He knew they were moving in about a week and so he knew it would be her last game with their school, with her team, so she wanted to make sure she played the best she ever has; she wanted to accomplish one last thing before she left, get her team to the next round. He and Oikawa made sure to be there to watch her last game before she moved. It was almost over, just a minute or two left until the final buzzer to end the game. She really was playing the best she ever had, at least the best they'd ever seen her play, she was amazing, it was easy to see that she was the best player on the team. Both teams were tied they just needed one more point and both teams were playing hard trying to get that last point.

He remembered the ball at their end of the court, near the ring and it was about to go out of bounds, two players went for it, the two centre court players. Vorsa and her opponent, the other girl was taller and bigger then Vorsa, she had always been small but she made up for that fact the same way that number 10 from Karasuno did, pure speed and jumping power not to mention Vorsa had flawless technique and great instincts.

They both jumped up for the ball, there was a collision in the air and Vorsa went down, Iwaizumi and Oikawa jumped to their feet. But Vorsa seemed fine, no tears, no shouts, no indicators that she was in pain, she looked up to make sure she’d gotten the ball to her teammates. The game continued on, no one even went to check on her, even the opponent that she crashed into just kept playing, the ball went into the goal ring and Vorsa tried to get up from where she fell but her legs buckled and she fell back down, but again there was no tears and shouts of pain. Her teammate scored just as the buzzer went off and Vorsa’s team won the game by one point.

Her team celebrated and the crowd cheered, but Vorsa didn’t move. It was the teammate that scored the final shot that noticed first and ran to Vorsa, one look at her leg and she called for the paramedic. The coach ran over with the paramedic and the rest of the team crowed her.

Vorsa was just sitting there with her legs out in front of her, not moving and not speaking, just staring at her leg.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa ran onto the court; her teammates knew them and moved back so they could get past. Her leg was definitely broken, her left knee and the area around it was red, bruised, bleeding and swollen, she just sat there staring at it, she was in shock. He had tried to distract her but she wouldn’t look up from her leg, or rather it was that she couldn’t.

The paramedics took her to the hospital and they didn’t see her for a week, not until the very day her family was moving, her mum had contacted them to let them know that she was going to be okay and that it wasn’t that bad, apparently, they had been lied to.

When they saw her on moving day a week later, they showed up at her house, Makki and Mattsun with them, to find her on crutches and her leg in a cast, she was making her way to the car.

They said their goodbyes, lots of hugs and lots of tears were involved, Vorsa, while she was crying she was also smiling and laughing the whole time, so they all thought she really was going to be just fine.

But as they were driving away, and she’d gotten a moment to herself, her heart shattered and her perfect smile broke.

-

“But… your mum, she told us that it was nothing to worry about…” His voice was soft and concerned. She started crying then.

“I’m sorry about that, that was actually me, I asked her to tell you guy that so you wouldn’t worry since we were moving I didn’t want you guys to know because I knew you’d kill yourselves with worry since we wouldn’t have any more contact you wouldn’t be able to get any answers,” her voice was breaking as she cried.

“I ended up needing surgery, the bone has been weakened. I can still go for runs and work out and even play a little bit… not like I used to, I don’t have that speed I used to have and I can’t really jump at all, I can’t push myself as I used to and it still hurts from time to time and… If that leg were to be injured again…” She broke then, she covered her face with her hands and he could see she was trying hard to hide her tears from him.

It didn’t matter that they’d been apart for two years, he knew her better than anyone and he knew that at times like this words weren’t going to work, anything he said would just make her cry more.

He moved closer and scooped her up in her arms and sat her in his lap and he leaned against the wall with the pillows behind his back.

He couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for her, moving away from her home town, her friends, everything and everyone she knew and loved, she hadn’t made any other friends, which meant she had gone through all this alone, the surgery and the recovery, the physical and mental pain she would have endured. Learning she’d never be able to play again, that would’ve been the hardest part for her. She was an athlete just as he was, she was a netball player and she had been working so hard to make a career out of it, she wanted to play professionally and her career ended before it had really started. Her dreams gone down the drain in an instant, everything she’d worked so hard for… gone. That one game, one moment, that one split-second decision to go after the ball, took everything from her.

He held her there until she was calm again, never moving her hands from her face. Once her breathing settled and she moved her hands, she suddenly became all too aware of her current position and her earlier conversation with Oikawa flashed through her mind. Her face heated and she jumped up, proceeding to fall off the bed. Iwaizumi just blinked a few times and then lent over to look down at her.

“uhh V… you all g down there?” He said visibly trying not to laugh at her. She looked up and laughed nervously before getting back on her feet.

“I uhhh… have to pee,” she said rather quickly and then ran to the bathroom, leaving Iwaizumi alone in her bedroom.

Suddenly a voice came from around the corner.

“Hey uh, don’t wanna interrupt your reunion but you know it’s about 12:30 in the morning, right? Like I don’t mind you staying the night but if that wasn’t the plan then…?” Jade said as she leant against the door frame.

“Oh,” He didn’t realise they’d been talking for so long, his roommate was probably wondering where he was, actually he knew exactly what his roommate was most likely thinking, his face heated a little at that thought.

“Uh yeah I should probably get going then, I’ll just wait for her to get back from the bathroom first.”

“Right. Well, I’m going to sleep now so, it was nice meeting you, I’ll probably see you again sometime soon,”

“Yeah it was nice to meet you too, I’ll see ya when I see ya, goodnight.”

“Night” and with that Jade disappeared back into her room, and at the same time, Vorsa reappeared in front of him.

“So your roommate has informed me that it’s past midnight, so, I should get probably get going, don’t wanna give my roommate any ideas ya know,” He said laughing slightly.

“Oh right, haha, well I guess I’ll see you on Monday at the coffee cart then”

She started walking him to the door.

“Yeah I’ve got some practice games this weekend so Monday it is, remember you gotta look up from your book okay,” he said with a smirk, making her giggle.

They reached the door and he walked outside while she stayed on the threshold, he turned around and pulled her into a tight hug.

“It’s really good to have you back V” She returned the hug, squeezing tighter.

“You have no idea how happy I am that you showed up here.” The hug went on for another minute before they pulled apart, Iwaizumi put his hands in his pockets and turned away, a little reluctantly.

“I’ll cya on Monday yeah” were his parting words, she just replied with,

“Cya then” with a small wave.

When she got back to her room she slid into her bed with a satisfied sigh, she was smiling as she fell asleep. She thought that may have been the best night’s sleep she’s had for quite sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend took too long, she never thought she’d ever say those words in her life, but finally, Monday morning came along. Today was probably the fight time since high school where she’d gotten out of bed with the first alarm. Every night she’d make sure to set at least ten different alarms, and she’d usually end up needing even more than that to actually get her out of bed. but today was different, today she was excited. Over the weekend she’d been on the phone with Oikawa, catching up with him and talking about everything they’d both missed. He’d promised to come to see her sometime within the next few weeks, being at university it’s difficult to know when you’ll have any spare time. Getting ready for classes she reached for her usual jeans and jumper but then suddenly paused. Maybe she would try something different today.

Her morning classes were as slow as they were the week before and she almost fell asleep but as soon as she was let out of class for lunch she headed right for that coffee cart, headphones on and music up. She ordered her usual drink and stood back to wait for her name to be called but this time she didn’t take out her book, and she was regretting that.

Someone had come up to talk to her. Just random guy, she’d never seen him before, who was he? Why was he talking to her? Was he hitting on her or was he just one of those overly friendly confident people? He was a good-looking guy, long blond hair with an undercut, half put into a loose messy bun and a small braid going down the right side of his face, hazel eyes, a strong jawline and a big smile.

He’d been talking for a good 3 minutes, she hadn’t said a word she hadn’t heard a word he’d said, she still had her headphones on. She was starting to get anxious, her breathing got faster and heavier, and when he held out his hand to shake hers, she took a step back in panic. Thankfully her escape route appeared, or so she thought.

Iwaizumi came up beside them, noticing Vorsa’s discomfort he motioned for the man to back off, then he reached for Vorsa’s head and removed her headphones.

“V this is my roommate Ash, he’s a little forward I know, sorry about that.”

“Oi, I just told her that,”

“Obviously she couldn’t hear you dumbass,” Iwaizumi retorted pointing at her headphones still in his other hand.

“Uncalled for,” He paused and pushed Iwaizumi out of the way, “So it’s Vorsa right? I’ve only seen you from a distance when Iwa pointed you out to me, you look even hotter up close, especially in that outfit, nice!” He finished, gesturing down to her body.

Luckily this time she was saved, she heard the barista call her name and she immediately turned away to collect her drink, leaving Ash a little confused if not offended.

“OI! You can’t just say things like that dumbass! I told you last night she’s got social anxiety, do you have any idea how badly that could’ve gone? I told you not to approach her without me!” Iwaizumi angrily whispered to his roommate.

“OH! Right sorry, I totally forgot about that, I just got excited when I saw her, I mean look at what she’s wearing man! She really is hot! I knew she was good looking but every other time I’ve seen her she’s pretty covered up but look at her man, after seeing you once she’s suddenly put effort into what she looks like, she obviously likes you or is at least trying to impress you.”

“Knock it off man! I’m well aware of what she looks like,” Iwaizumi started but he was cut off.

“Shut up she’s coming back!” Ash shoved his hand into Iwaizumi’s face to push him aside again.

“Sorry about that V! can I call you V? I’m gonna call you V, anyways, I probably should’ve waited for Iwa before coming to talk to you, didn’t mean to scare ya or nothing, just got excited to finally meet you is all, names Ash Taylor.”

When he finished, she was still a little startled and just blinked at him a few times before looking over at Iwaizumi.

“Uh haha, he’s a little full on I know but he’s a good guy I swear”

“He… Hello,” Was all she said looking down at the ground, not meeting his eyes. He deemed it an acceptable greeting and said,

“Also, sorry if I offended you when I said you were hot, it’s just every time I’ve seen you you’ve been just in jeans and a jumper so this look surprised me a bit, so I’m sorry about that.”

“Th… That’s okay, it’s nice to meet you,”

She knew she looked different but she didn’t think anyone would care or even notice, she’d tried her best to stay almost as invisible as possible over the first week of university so it was a little unsettling to know that someone had been watching and noticing her. She had put more effort into her appearance today, she wasn’t quite sure why but she knew that she did, in fact, look good.

She was wearing tight black high waisted jeans with a black tank top cut off just above the jeans and a red flannel jacket, she also wore black heeled boots, not large heels, but tall enough to be slightly noticeable. Hair purple-dyed hair was slightly curled into cute waves and a red beanie on her head, today she’d also opted to wear her glasses which were a nice dark blue colour.

“Vorsa” Iwaizumi started, “Are you… wearing makeup?”

“Oh,” she didn’t think he’d notice that she tried to make it subtle. “Just a little bit, Jade had been bugging me about wanting to do my makeup, so I let her do a little this morning.” She was blushing at the ground since he’d asked his question.

“It looks nice.” He said smiling softly at her.

“Hang on! I’ve never seen you in glasses before?” Ash said as if he’d just now noticed what was on her face.

“Oh well, I do prefer my glasses but I usually just wear contacts to avoid any unwanted attention, my eyesight is pretty bad. I have trouble seeing distances so like, anything from… the coffee cart onwards I can’t see, even the menu on the front of the cart I can’t read without my glasses or contacts” Vorsa explained gesturing to the coffee cart that was only about two feet away.

“Wow that is bad,” Ash said turning back around to face them, “Did you know she had glasses?” He asked Iwaizumi.

“Of course I did, she got them our second last year of primary school, she only started wearing contacts`` about maybe six or seven months before she moved, but from what you said it seems your eye sights gotten a lot worse since we parted huh?”

“Yeah, actually my prescriptions changed four times in the last three years” she clarified.

“Seriously? That quickly? Wow.”

“Heyyyyy! Vorsa don’t you usually chill out under that tree over that way?” Said a voice coming from the art building. The trio turned to see Jade exiting the building and coming towards them, as she got closer Ash whistled, attempting to do it quietly.

“This is Jade, she’s Vorsa’s roommate, Jade this is my roommate Ash” Iwaizumi introduced them and they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you, hey Iwa, I can call you that right?” Jade asked cautiously, probably learning from Vorsa’s reaction to the nickname Jade gave her.

“Yeah everybody else does,”

“Cool, sooo, what do you think? I worked hard on this you know?” She said moving next to Vorsa and gesturing to her face and clothes.

“It was pretty hard to find the right outfit for her since almost her whole wardrobe is just… black, seriously there’s almost no colour in there.”

“Uhh, haha yeah she’s always been like that, but yeah… she looks great, I really like that you added the glasses, gotta be honest I was kinda missing them.” He said as his hand found the back of his neck.

“Wait for real? I actually told her not to wear them, interesting.” Jade said side-eyeing her roommate in question as if to say,

_Did you know he had a thing for glasses? Or is it just your glasses?_

Vorsa ignored her and just sipped at her iced mocha while reaching for her headphone which Iwa was still holding.

She put them back to rest around her neck, her headphones had become a comfort for her and she preferred to always have them either on her head or around her neck, the same could be said about her books, she felt very exposed without a book to hide behind, usually clutched to her chest to hide her considerably sized breasts. She was beginning to feel fidgety and restless, too many people all at once, the others continued talking amongst themselves and she only chimed in when she was spoken to directly but their words weren’t really registering, she was just staring at the ground sipping on her mocha and trying to keep herself calm.

Time went on and eventually, it was time for classes to resume, she only had one last class today then she could home. As she took a seat in her classroom her phone buzzed.

**_*HEY V :D Listen I’m going to talk to Iwa tonight and confirm but hopefully I’ll be able to make it up this weekend and stay with Iwa while I’m there, sweet talk him for me will ya ;)*_ **

****

**_*I’ll do what I can, you can count on me_ ** **_J_ ** **_*_ **

****

**_*I know I can, work your magic my girl ;)*_ **

And with that, her day just got that much better.

After class was over she did just that and began working her magic. She was on her way home and she knew Iwa was on a break between classes, so she started texting him.

**_*Iwa?*_ **

****

**_*Yes?*_ **

****

**_*oinks said he’d be free this weekend to come to see me! I’m so excited!! It’s just been so long, I’m so happy I have both of you back in my life now, but I’m wondering if he has a place to stay though… I mean I’d be more than happy to have him stay with me.*_ **

****

**_*Huh? Stay with you…*_ **

****

**_*Well it’d be easier wouldn’t it, and that way I could spend as much time with him as possible, it’d be just like the old sleepovers we used to have back in school, although Jade and her boyfriend tend to hog the couch so I guess he’d have to sleep in my room then.*_ **

_* **HOLD UP, that’s not happening***_

****

**_*Hmm what’s wrong Iwa?*_ **

****

**_*Well*_ **

****

**_*What is it?*_ **

****

**_*Okay, my next class is about to start so I have to go but Oikawa won’t be staying with you, trust me you don’t want that, he can stay with me*_ **

****

**_*Oh okay then, I’m sure he’d appreciate that, bye Iwa_ ** **_J_ ** **_, talk later.*_ **

****

Job done, as easy as it was back in the day. She scrolled through her phone to find Oikawa’s name.

**_*You should be getting a message from him soon*_ **

****

**_*Girly you really are magic, I already got one, I’ll cya this weekend :D*_ **

****

As soon as she got home she stripped down and immediately got into her pj’s and flopped onto her bed, she went straight to sleep. She woke up for dinner then went right back to bed.

The week flew by and Vorsa’s routine changed a little, instead of going to the coffee cart and then back the way she came to her tree, she would go straight to the tree and wait there for Iwaizumi who would bring her the iced mocha and they’d just sit and chat. Sometimes they would just sit in silence, Iwaizumi studying or on his phone and Vorsa would read her book, occasionally Ash and/or Jade would join them and Vorsa was slowly learning and getting used to having the other two around.

They all made plans to go out for a few drinks on Friday night when Oikawa got there, Ash and Jade had invited themselves of course. Vorsa was a little nervous about it since she’d never gone drinking with them before, with anyone really other than for mum. Of course, this also meant going to a bar, filled with people, so long as no one else tried to talk to her she figured she would be fine.


	9. The gangs all back together again

Friday night came around and Vorsa was getting ready to go out.

“I think this may be some of my best work,” Jade said to her as they sat on her bedroom floor in front of the mirror. Jade had begged Vorsa to let her do her makeup again but this time going for the… not so subtle look. Jade had done dark purple smoky eye shadow and brown matte lipstick to match Vorsa’s curled dark purple hair. The outfit Jade had picked out for her did look great but wasn’t something Vorsa was used to wearing. She had a long sleeve black shirt that showed a little too much cleavage paired with a greyish nude tight skirt and thigh-high black boots, she also wore a necklace with a small snake charm.

When Vorsa didn’t reply, Jade spoke again.

“You look amazing Vorsa, and that’s not the makeup, you’re really pretty you gotta learn to own that,” Jade wore a similar outfit, a tight nude skirt with a long sleeve black turtle neck shirt, knee-high boots and black sheer tights, her brown hair had been straightened and put up into a half up half down high ponytail.

“I’m very aware of what I look like” was Vorsa’s reply.

“Well you don’t seem like you are, and you always go really quiet whenever I help with your outfits and makeup like even quieter than normal?” Jade asked a little concerned.

“Well, it’s just that… I’ve never had anyone do all this stuff for me before. I’ve only ever had four friends in my entire life and all four of them were boys I mean even in my family I have a little brother but no sisters, I have my mum but that’s different. In my life, I’ve always just been another one of the guys, I’ve never had any… girlfriends, so this is all new to me” Vorsa explained nervously staring at the ground.

“Well you do now, I’m not just your roommate I’m your friend okay, you better get used to it girly cause it’s not gonna change any time soon,” Jade replied with a big smile, trying to be as reassuring as possible. Vorsa looked up at her and was about to say something but was cut off by a knock at the door.

“That must be the boys, I’ll get it,” Jade said getting up off the ground and heading for the door.

Vorsa was a little nervous to see Oikawa after three whole years of being apart, and even more nervous about going out to a bar not only with Oikawa but Iwaizumi as well. She was pulled from her thought by two people bursting into her room, not Iwaizumi and Oikawa as she’d expected but,

“Makki… Mattsun.”

“SURPRISE!” They yelled in unison and then proceeded to drown her in hugs

“Come on you guys could’ve waited for me!” Oikawa’s voice came as she entered the room, also proceeding to drown Vorsa in more hugs, Vorsa’s eyes were watering as she was trying to keep herself from crying.

“Oi, you lot! Go easy, if she cries it’ll mess up her makeup, I work very hard on that!” Jades voice came from the doorway before she then turned and walked away giving then some privacy to catch up.

A whistle sounded behind her and she whirled to Makki who was giving her a good look over.

“Look at you, those three years treated you well I see, you’re so hot” She just crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to hide her blush by glaring at him.

“I can only imagine Iwaizumi’s reaction when he saw, all this” Mattsun said gesturing down at her, “must’ve been hard for him to keep focus,” he finished and they all laughed together earning more glares from Vorsa.

“Well, you three haven’t changed much have you.” She said still glaring.

“Not really no” Makki admitted, still laughing.

“You look amazing Vorsa,” Oikawa said giving her another hug, “It’s so good to have you back, whole gangs back together now.”

They stayed in her room for a while talking and catching up and they exchanged phone numbers. Eventually, Jade’s head popped back into her room,

“Come on guys, we should get going now”

“Okay! Let’s go!” Oikawa said heading for the door.

As the came out of the room they found Ash and Iwaizumi on the couch waiting for them, they turned to look at them and Ash whistled at both Jade and Vorsa,

“Looking good ladies, fellas we’re gonna need to keep an eye on these two they’re bound to attract some attention looking like that.” 

“No doubt,” Makki replied.

Iwaizumi was completely silent, not even greeting them.

As they all headed out the door Ash pulled Vorsa aside and started whispering,

“Hey question, is Jade single?” Vorsa giggled as she said,

“Yes, she’s single,”

“Awesome! Think I’ve got a shot?”

“Hmm maybe, I know she’s definitely attracted to your looks, I’ll ask her a few questions for you, I make an excellent wingman, and Makki can vouch for that.” He just laughed thanking her.

“I’m sure you do, you know I make for a pretty good wingman myself, and Iwaizumi hasn’t said a word since you came out of that room, I don’t think he was prepared for what you’d look like tonight and I think you’ve made him nervous”

“Really?” She said excitedly, breaking the whisper they’d been talking in. She immediately covering mouth and was trying to play it off so the others wouldn’t notice their conversation, Ash just laughed again. Then they heard Mattsun call for Ash as they exited the building, Ash ran over to him and then said something to Iwaizumi who then pulled back to walk beside Vorsa, Ash and the others began talking amongst themselves.

“You know Ash was right, You look amazing, I mean you always do but tonight, I’ve just never seen you dress like that before so I’m a little… It’s… You look great.” Iwaizumi was stuttering pretty hard and his right hand had found his neck. Vorsa couldn’t but smile at how visibly flustered he was, she was blushing at the ground as she said,

“Thank you, you know you look pretty nice yourself.” And she meant it, it was a simple outfit but he did look very handsome. Dark grey jeans with a nice button-up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscular arms, he had brought a navy-blue hoodie with him, which Ash was currently carrying.

“Heh, thanks.” He was staring down at her not quite able to look away, but he did notice the looks she was getting from other people as they made their way to the local bar. He moved around to the other side of her so she’d be walking on his right away from most of the people and grabbed her hand and started walking a little faster.

“We should catch up, we don’t wanna lose them.” Was all he said as he pulled her along, she wasn’t wearing big heals so it wasn’t hard for her to keep up.

They caught up to the group and Ash noticed that Iwaizumi hadn’t let go of Vorsa’s hand yet, he came up beside her and whispered in her ear,

“Told you I make a good wingman,” He winked at her then went back to his conversation with Makki. They all talked and joked and laughed as they walked and when they finally got to the bar they went inside and sat down at a table in the back corner. Vorsa sat between Iwaizumi and Oikawa with Jade next to Iwaizumi and Ash next to her, Makki and Mattsun on the other side of Oikawa, as soon as everyone else was seated Ash asked for a list offering to get the first round of drinks.

Vorsa spent most of the night talking with Oikawa, Mattsun and Makki, catching up with everything they’d all missed over the last three years. They were all shocked and a little hurt when she told them about her injury, Oikawa almost cam to tears.

“Oinks if you cry I’m gonna cry and Jade will get mad cause it’ll mess with my makeup,” Vorsa said trying to lighten the mood and succeeded. They all started talking about their own university’s and their new volleyball teams as well as their families. By this time, they’d all had at least 6 or 7 drinks each and Mattsun stood up to offer another round, Iwaizumi and Jade both said no but everyone else including Vorsa agreed. More time passed and Vorsa’s vision was starting to blur, it was getting very late at this point it was about one o’clock in the morning and it was Jade who finally spoke up and said it was time to leave, the boys groaned and actually booed her but she just glared at them and told them to get up.

Vorsa was dizzy and almost fell when she stood up but Iwaizumi caught her and when she got her balance he just kept a hand on the small of her back to support her, as they walked home they were all a little off balance and very clearly drunk but they were all having a lot of fun and that included Vorsa. She hadn’t thought she’d have this much fun tonight, going out with a big group wasn’t something she’d ever done before and was a little overwhelming but she’d definitely had fun. They walked for about 10 minutes till they reached Jade and Vorsa’s apartment which was closer to the bar then the boy's apartment was.

“You guys start heading home I’ll walk these two up,” Iwaizumi said as they reached the door of their building. Vorsa hugged her old friends and said goodbye to everyone, as did Jade who gave extra attention to saying goodbye to Ash. So Iwaizumi walked the girls up to their apartment, once they were inside Jade went straight to her room and took her makeup off and said goodnight to both Iwa and Vorsa who was in the kitchen eating a piece of toast.

“Come on you should get to bed,” Iwaizumi said attempting to pull Vorsa away from the kitchen.

“Fine I’m going,” Iwaizumi guided Vorsa to the bathroom and left her there to remove her makeup, while she was doing that he was in her room set up her bed for her.

“I had more fun tonight then I thought I would,” Vorsa said from the doorway, now makeup-free.

“Really? Did you not think you wouldn’t have fun?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Being honest no I didn’t think I would, the bar and the drinking and all the people, it’s not my thing, I thought I’d have a much harder time trying to keep calm but it was actually really fun, so thank you,” Vorsa explained.

“Why are you thanking me, the bar wasn’t my idea it was Mattsun’s”

“Yes but none of this would have happened if you hadn’t shown up at my door that night and I’m so thankful for that and to have you and the other three back in my life” Vorsa was saying as she walked to her wardrobe, she starting undressing right there which made Iwaizumi whirl to face the other way.

“Well I’m just glad I saw you at the coffee cart, I remember when I heard your name called and you reacted to it I froze and just stared at you watching you walk away and Ash thought I was just checking out some random girl,” He said laughing nervously with his hand on his neck once again.

Once Vorsa was dressed in her pyjama’s she walked over and stood in front of Iwaizumi, she was pouting at him.

“Are you pouting at me? What?” He said slightly laughing.

“I hadn’t noticed before, you’re taller,”

“I’ve always been taller than you,” He started and she stepped closer to him.

“Yes, but I just mean that since I moved you’ve grown a lot taller and I hadn’t noticed till just now, see,”

She took another step closer and had to tilt her head almost up to look him in the eyes. He was staring down at her and he noticed her eyes flick to his lips for a second then back to his eyes, his right hand moved up to cup her cheek and he started leaning his head down to meet hers, and she placed her hand on his chest and gripped the fabric in anticipation. His lips were about to touch hers when he paused, suddenly realising what he was doing.

“You should get some sleep, you’re pretty drunk V” His crooked smirk was her only warning before he picked her up by her waist and walked to the bed and placed her down and pulled the covers over her.

“Go to sleep” He placed a kiss on her forehead and went to stand up to leave but she pulled him back down and wrapped her arms around his neck, trapping him in a tight hug, he braced a hand beside her head and the other by her waist to keep himself from falling on top of her.

“Goodnight Iwa, thank you,” She released him and brushed a kiss against his lips and Iwaizumi froze in place with wide eyes. After a few seconds, he shook his head, stood up and headed for the door.

“Goodnight V.”

The entire walk back to his apartment all he was thinking about was Vorsa’s soft lips on his, it only happened for a split second but he couldn't seem to focus on anything else.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jade decided it was a good idea to burst into Vorsa’s bedroom at 9 am to wake her up.

“Hey, Vorsa! Wanna go visit the boys?” She asked barging into her room, in response all she got was a very loud very annoyed groan from Vorsa.

“Woah… I know you're always grumpy in the morning but come on, that’s a little excessive.” Jade said marching over to her bed and ripping the covers off her.

“UGGGHHH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?”

“Come on, I got a text from Ash he wants to know if we want to come over for breakfast, I really wanna go please get up and come,” Jade begged attempting to take the covers away from Vorsa who was now clutching them.

“You wanna see Iwa don’t you?” Jade said slyly with raised eyebrows. Vorsa let go of the covers and sat up glaring at her roommate.

“Great! Hurry up and get ready,” Jade announced with a clap then turned on her heel and left the room, slamming the door in the process.

Groaning Vorsa managed to pull herself out of bed, shower and get dressed. Today she wore a high waisted bright red skirt with a black off the shoulder shirt with long sleeves tucked into the skirt along with the black boots she usually wears to university. She put on a little makeup just because she knew after last night she looked like crap and she couldn’t be bothered with her contacts so she opted to were her glasses. Once she was ready she walked out of her room to find Jade waiting by the door.

“Finally! Let’s go!” She said abruptly opening the door.

“Why are you in such a hurry to get there? This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain blond would it?” Vorsa said with a sly look over to Jade as they made their way down to the lobby.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“Uhhuh sure, you spend almost the whole night last night talking and flirting with Ash,” Vorsa said nudging her friend with her elbow. Jade was shyly looking at the ground.

“He’s… He’s great, I… I think I really like him,” Jade spoke with a faint blush,

“Do you think I…” she started but hesitated.

“Of course you do, he couldn’t be more into you and everyone at that table could see it,” Jade’s face light up and she giggled nervously.

“Well the same could be said for you, I mean Iwa was all over you last night,”

“Oh, he was not,” Now it was Vorsa’s turn to look at the ground shyly.

“He so was, every time Makki, Mattsun or even Oikawa complimented you on your looks or made any kind of flirtatious comment intentional or otherwise he would stare them down, like full-on _I’m going to kill you_ stares,” Jade said elbowing Vorsa in return.

“That boy is so into you it’s actually kind of painful to watch,” She continued, Vorsa was just staring at the ground heat rising on her cheeks. They continued talking about the boys the whole 15-minute walk to their apartment.

When they arrived, it was Mattsun who answered the door saying Ash and Oikawa were busy cooking and Iwaizumi and Makki were playing video games on the couch. Mattsun led Jade to the kitchen after she said she’d like to help cook then he said he was going to jump in the shower so Vorsa walked over to the couch and snuck up behind Makki and Iwa.

“I get to play the winner!” she announced jumping over the back of the couch to sit in between them, they both jumped slightly and looked at her wide-eyed.

“What are you doing here? I thought we wouldn’t see you till around lunch?” Makki said seeming very surprised to see her.

“Huh? Ash invited Jade and me over for breakfast, didn’t he tell you?” Vorsa answered her head tilted slightly in confusion.

“No, he didn’t tell us,” Makki said looking to Iwaizumi with a concerned knowing expression. Vorsa noticed his gaze and turned to face Iwaizumi, finding him staring at her with his eyes still wide with surprise, a small blush that spread from his cheeks up to his ears.

“What’s wrong? Do you guys want me to leave or something?” Vorsa said turning back to Makki.

“NO! of course not, it’s just we weren’t expecting you is all… umm, do you remember everything from last night?” Makki asked carefully.

“Uh, most of the night I think, some parts are kinda hazy though, and I don’t remember getting home, but jade said we all walked back together and then Iwa made sure we got up to our apartment alright before going home,” she paused to look at their expressions, “Why? Did something happen? Did I do something?” She asked a little concerned and panicky.

“No, no you didn’t do anything uhhh, it’s fine” Makki reassured her laughing nervously, that wasn’t very reassuring, she gave him a suspicious look slightly glaring at him.

“I think I’m… gonna go help with the cooking, cya,” Before she could protest Makki was already retreating into the kitchen.

“Was that about?” Vorsa asked Iwaizumi.

“uhh, I have no idea,” Iwa replied still staring at her.

“You’re a liar,” Vorsa said side-eyeing him, “whatever, wanna play a round or? You kinda look like you have something to say?”

“Huh?” Iwa said then shook his head a little, “I’m good sorry, yeah let’s play.”

Vorsa hummed at him suspiciously but picked up the controller Makki had discarded and started playing.

“Foods ready!” Sounded Ash’s voice from the kitchen, Iwa and Vorsa were just finishing their third game as breakfast was served and as it ended they both got up and Iwaizumi lead Vorsa to the table. 

“So who won?” Ash asked as they all sat down.

“Best two out of three in my favour,” Vorsa replied giggling and receiving a high five from both Ash and Makki.

“Iwa gotta step up your game,” Oikawa said setting a plate down.

“Oh whatever shittykawa, I let her win,” He replied with a scowl.

“Liar!” Oikawa, Makki, Mattsun and Vorsa all said in unison,

“Vorsa was always the video game queen when we were in high school, it seems nothing’s changed,” Mattsun said while laughing and piling bacon onto his plate, followed by Vorsa who took most of the bacon.

As they ate everyone engaged in different conversations, Jade and Ash spend almost the whole time flirting with each other while Makki and Mattsun mostly teased Oikawa with some assistance from Iwaizumi and Vorsa. Vorsa didn’t fail to notice the various look the four of them gave her throughout the breakfast.

After they were done eating Ash and Jade announced they were going out for coffee and weren’t sure if they would be back before the others had to leave, so they said their goodbyes then. Oikawa and the other two had to leave around one-thirty to get back home so they spend the rest of the morning just chatting and playing video games, spending as much time as possible together before they had to part again. They’d ordered pizza for lunch and were all currently very invested in a very intense game of Mario kart, which Vorsa was owning.

“WINNER!” Vorsa shouted jumping off the couch in excitement before sitting back down to stuff a piece of pizza into her mouth, earning groans of defeat from the boys.

“Wow she really is the perfect girl, slays at video games, will never interrupt you when you’re in the middle of a game, can stuff her face until she pukes, can hold her liquor pretty well, super smart, and can cheer the loudest for you on the court and she hot,” Makki said grinning at her and Iwaizumi.

“Iwa for real, if you don’t marry that girl, I will,” Mattsun chimed in, making Oikawa laugh, also earning a smack over the head from Iwaizumi then he moved over to Makki and smacked him as well. Iwaizumi strode over to the kitchen to get himself some water, he returned with two glasses and handed one to Vorsa.

“Thanks,” She said taking the glass from him and repositioning herself so she’s sitting cross-legged on the couch, Iwaizumi sat back down next to her.

“it’s almost one-thirty we should get our stuff ready to go when the cab gets here,” Mattsun said, standing up from his position on the floor, that statement earnt him some disapproving grunts, Vorsa and Iwaizumi just laughed.

“Go get yourselves ready to leave, I can only handle you lot for a certain amount of time,” Iwaizumi said.

“He won’t say it but I can speak for both of us when I say we’re going to miss you guys,” Vorsa said putting her hand on Iwaizumi’s leg.

“She does not speak for both of us,” Iwaizumi said, earning a new bruise on his leg from wear Vorsa’s hand squeezed him in protest.

“We’ll miss you guys too!” Oikawa said with his usual big smile as he stood.

“Speak for yourself,” Makki said while also getting to his feet.

While they were off getting all their stuff together Vorsa’s phone chimed,

**_*Hey V, would you mind if I stayed at your apartment tonight, Jade and I are planning to have a movie night?*_ **

****

It was from Ash.

**_*Uh yeah that’s totally fine._ ** **_*_ **

****

**_*Awesome Thanks V! and you know, while I’m there you’re more than welcome to stay in my apartment with Iwaizumi as long as you like ;)*_ **

****

Reading that text made Vorsa blush slightly, Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at her and asked.

“Anyone interesting?” Vorsa looked up at him, still blushing a little.

“Just ash, he said he wants to stay at my apartment tonight with Jade for a movie night,” Vorsa explained.

“Oh wow, that was fast,” Iwa said, making Vorsa laugh. It was then that the others remerged with their bags.

“Got a text, the cabs here,” Mattsun said walking towards Vorsa and pulling her into a tight hug.

“I’m really glad you guys came, keep in touch with me okay?” She said as he released her.

“Of course we will,” Makki answered also pulling her into a hug that lasted a little too long and Makki gave Iwaizumi a knowing smirk, Iwa just slightly growled at him while contemplable risking Vorsa’s anger by sticking his middle finger up. Finally, it was Oikawa’s turn, their hug lasted the longest and Vorsa’s eyes began to water.

“I’m gonna miss you,” was all he said as they pulled apart, she sniffled as she replied. “I’m gonna miss you too, all of you,”

“Hey come on, this time it isn’t permanent, we’ll catch up again soon okay,” Oikawa said wiping the tears from Vorsa’s cheeks. They all said their goodbyes to Iwaizumi and as they were walking out the door the all gave Vorsa one last hug before making their way down to the lobby of the apartment building. Once they were gone and Vorsa’s tears along with them Iwaizumi hugged her himself.

“What was that for? You’re not going anywhere,” Vorsa said as he released her from his hold.

“I just don’t like seeing you cry, if I can stop it then I will.” He said stalking back over to the couch and sitting down.

“You were always good at it,” Vorsa replied going to sit next to him, a bit closer than normal.

“If you want… while Ash is at yours tonight, you can stay here, since they’ll be all, like… together n stuff, or not you know it’s up to you,” Iwaizumi said a little flustered, his hand on his neck, then he suddenly squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Hang on… Didn’t you tell me that Jade had a boyfriend?” Vorsa’s eyes went wide, she had told him that and she was hoping he’d forgotten about it.

“Oh, you little! You only said that as a way to convince me to let Oikawa stay here didn’t you?!” He turned to her completely and was visibly trying to scowl while also holding back a smile, Vorsa just laughed nervously and tucked her hair behind her ears.

“Hmph, you were always good at that,” Iwaizumi said giving into his smile.

“Good at what?” She asked.

“Sweet talking people, me in particular.”

“You in particular?” Vorsa said, eyebrows raised as she inched closer.

“Well, yeah… it’s difficult to say no to you and your… face,” she loved seeing him so flustered.

“Okay, if it’s alright with you, I wouldn’t mind staying here, wouldn’t want to get in their way,” Vorsa said sitting back into the couch. Iwaizumi just smirked at her and moved to turn to console back on and Vorsa picked her controller back up.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated and if you guys have any suggestions I'd love to hear them :D


End file.
